When I met him
by badeforever640
Summary: "My whole life was always surrounded by hatred, until I met him" This is basically my version of how Beck and Jade met and their evolution through the years. Not really good at summaries, but hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you guys I know I haven't been on a while, but I wanted to post this story which came to me awhile back I just never finished it till now, but hope you guys like it R&amp;R please thank you, very much appreciated :)**_

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

My whole life was surrounded by hatred, until I met him.

He was something different, he was something special that I cannot explain.

My parents were always on my case about how I dressed, my makeup, every little detail I did wrong.

Nobody at school would talk to me because they say that I'm "Scary".

My only forever friend is Cat Valentine.

I was always a good actor and singer as far as I can remember from my past.

Singing has helped me through thought times growing up. I found this as a positive outlet to deal with my depression, but there was a period where I started to cut and I still do. I just can't stop it's an addiction which I have no control of for some reason. It was during 8th grade when I first did it.

Now it's the beiging of my junior year at Hollywood Arts. Everyone basically knew everyone and everyone here had a talent or a weird kind of talent, but it was still a talent.

My morning wasn't the best it has ever been this is basically a normal day for me; My parents argued like every other day, my mom left the house in the morning I'm not sure if she's coming back or not. My dad on the other hand is a very alcoholic man. He yelled at me to come downstairs so I did and so since he was yelling at me I yelled back and it didn't end well. My father lifted his right arm and slapped the crap out of me

"Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again" He said as I cupped my right cheek, gave him a glare, grabbed my bag and left.

The only thing getting me through the day was going to the first day of school and my favorite class is my acting class with Sikowits.

"Jadey! Guess what!" Cat said with a shriek as she made her way to me and hugged me.

"What" I questioned.

We have a new student in Sikowits class this year and he's Canadian" Cat said.

"Great" I said and with that Cat skipped away and went to go talk to Robbie.

Great, this is all I needed a new student that is Canadian. I in general don't like people, but I just plainly hate Canadians. With their fancy fake accent and perfect families, I thought to myself as I walked into the classroom.

I sat don in my usual seat from the past years here at Hollywood Arts. No one ever sat in the chairs beside me on both sides. Cat occasionally would sit beside me, but she's usually sitting in the front of the class with Robbie.

Skowits finally walked in announcing that we have new student.

"Come on in" Sikowits said signalizing for the Canadian to walk in.

I turned around to look at the door as he walked in. I saw a semi tall guy with black pants and a white t-shirt on and a type of silver necklace on with flowy jet black hair.

I couldn't help but stare.

I examined him from head to toe until his big creamy brown eyes and my icy blue eyes met and I couldn't help but just smile.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it :) **_

_**Please read and review please.**_

_**Not sure if I should continue it or not. I guess it will depend on you guys :) Thanks Bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey you guys here's the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks so, so much for all the reviews :)**_

_**Hope you guys like it, enjoy.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"Take a seat anywhere, what's your name again?" Sikowits said to the Canadian.

"Thanks and Beckett, but they call me Beck for short" The Canadian said.

He looked around the classroom for a bit and ended up deciding to sit next to me on my left side. 'Great' I thought to myself as he sat down.

The Canadian leaned over and whispered "I like your eyes" and smiled as he said it.

"Look Canadian you don't know me, you don't know where I come from, how I act, or what I like so I think it would be best if you just go about your own route and I stay in mine" I whispered back to him but deep down inside I was jumping like a little girl because this is the first guy who actually acknowledges me as a person.

He kept starring as Sikowits taught the lesson of the day and we introduced ourselves for the new school year.

"My name is Beckett, Beck for short. Um I love to act, I take it very seriously and I sing a little as well" The Canadian said while he was on his feet.

"Welcome Beck" Sikowits said and everyone clapped as the Canadian sat back down. "Jade" Sikowits said as everyone got quiet for me to go.

"Well my name is Jade my favorite things to do that I just love are singing and acting. My favorite color is black, and say something to me and you would wish you haven't. I said with a bitter tone towards the end of my sentence and sat down.

"That's lovely" Sikowits said and I just smirked at him.

Class was finally over and it was time for lunch.

As I walked down the hallway the Canadian boy walked ahead and I could see all the girls stop and stare at him.

"Hey my name is Tori" I heard Vega say.

I never liked her not one bit since what happened with my Ex. I really did love him but Vega just had to ruin it and I never felt anything anymore for any other guy until today. It's a feeling that I can't explain and that I feel for the Canadian.

He just looked at her and then with the corner of his eye I guess he saw me and walked towards me and left Vega standing there with her hand in the air ready for a handshake.

"Hello" He said when he walked up towards me as he put his hands in his front pockets all shy looking.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

I've always had a bad habit of saying what's on my mind without thinking twice about it.

"Hey Jade" Vega said as she walked up to me. "Are you going to present me to him?" She said with a dumb looking smile on her face while she was looking at the Canadian.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

She knows I don't like her, she knows I don't like what she just did, she knows all these things but keeps on doing it.

As I walked away I could hear footsteps behind me and I felt someone hold grip to my left arm and twirled me around.

I snatched my arm out the grip and yelled "What the hell?" To the Canadian,

"Look I know this is weird but for some reason I can't get you out my mind. I've been thinking about you the whole day. Since the first moment I met you today I knew you were something special, something different and I could tell by your eyes at that moment that you felt the same type of way that I did. Look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't feel what I feel"

I looked in his eyes and I really, truly didn't know what to say or what to feel. Should I just bring my walls down just for him? Tell him my whole life story, including the dark side of me? Or should I just keep my guard up, lie to him so that I would make sure that I wouldn't get hurt more than I already am?

* * *

**_Please leave a review weather you liked it, if you didn't, what you would to happen, or any anything. _**

**_Thanks love you guys :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Jade's POV:**_

Right before I said anything Tori came and interrupted us.

"Hey do you want to go get Sushi sometime?" She asked the Canadian as she pushed me out the way.

"No, thanks I would prefer to go out with Jade sometime" The Canadian said as he looked towards me a smile on his face.

Oh my, gosh. His smile is just ugh.

No I can't think about that. I hate everybody I had to remind myself.

"Thanks but I got things to do"

I'm obviously lying. Why?

"That sucks but I know someone who could go" Tori chimes in with a smile.

"Who is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Me" Tori said.

"Sorry but I just remembered my mom wanted me to do some things after school" The Canadian said obviously not wanting to go out with Vega.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little and walked away disappearing into the distance.

The day went on and I had him in another two class periods.

Great.

"How do you like Hollywood Arts?" Cat asked with such innocence.

"It was ok but when I walked into Sikowits class for the first time it was unforgettable" The Canadian said looking at me.

"Sikowits is an amazing teacher!" Cat pepped out obviously not knowing anything of what was actually going on.

* * *

I was finally home which is a good and a bad thing.

Good because I get to watch TV and be in my pajamas and have like a bum day.

Bad mainly because my dad's home tonight.

"Why are you home so early" I spat out as I saw my dad walk in the house.

"Don't talk to me that why. Instead of watching TV and getting fat with all that junk food you should be cleaning and cooking me dinner" He said with a cold voice.

"You got two hands to cook for yourself" I said with an attitude.

He got close to my face.

Am I scared?

Why am I shaking?

Why am I on the floor?

Is this blood I feel?

It all went black.

I woke up sometime later and my dad was gone.

I got up from the floor and walked up slowly to my room and into my bathroom.

I saw the bruises all over my body and face. This isn't the first time. Blood was leaking out of my body slowly. The pain was nothing to me now.

I took a really cold shower that night and locked my door walking out the shower.

I slept in my underwear and bra.

I layed in bed as I looked over towards my window and saw a figure.

It looked like a person. Could it be one?

The figure got close to my window and knocked.

I jumped out of bed.

I put my bathroom robe on and peeked out the curtain a bit but not a lot so that the person would notice.

It's him.

It's the Canadian.

Beck.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get my address?" I asked him angrily without opening the curtain.

"I'm sorry but I followed you home. Would you let me in?" The Canadian asked.

I can't let him in.

I'm all covered with bruises.

He's nothing mines anyways.

"No!" I practically yelled.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"…..Because I said so" I said.

He can't come in and he won't.

"Just leave" I told him.

"I'm not leaving till I get to see you" He said.

Damn it.

I don't have another choice do I? I thought to myself.

"Fine" I said opening the window.

He climbed in looking at me the whole time.

"Hi look I'm so sorry I followed you home. I just couldn't help it. I just had to see you. Your beautiful." He said.

Am I smiling?

No I can't be smiling I'm Jade West, the scary, mean, heartless scissor loving Jade West.

"I love your smile as well" He said. "Although I can barely see you" He said.

"You got to see me. Can you leave now?" I asked.

"No" He said as he came closer to me.

I tried to back away but he pulled me into a hug.

Hide away the pain, wipe away the tears. I said to myself.

I really needed someone. Someone who I can tell my problems. Someone to tell my secrets, someone to know who I actually am.

"Are you crying?" He asked me.

"No" I said turning my face so that he wouldn't see me bruise.

He cupped my cheek and saw it.

It's over.

He won't ever talk to me again.

"Who did this?" He asked with a concerned tone.

He doesn't care anyways.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"I do care and a lot. I want to protect you from everything" He said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I yelped from the pain of the bruises.

"Are they all over?" He asked.

Why does he make me feel this way?

I simply nodded my head.

"Yes…" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Look your something special to me if you let me or not I will still find a way of some sort to protect you in any way I can or at least be able to be in your life. I don't want to see you like this. I care for you too much to see you like this even though we only me today and you barely talked to me." He said holding me close to him.

My eyes felt watery.

This has never happened to me before why can't I just be happy?

Is he really telling the truth?

Or is this just a dream?

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed.**_

_**Reviews are greatly much appreciated.**_

_**2+ Reviews for next chapter :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's POV:**

"Why are making me feel like this?" I questioned him as I felt the tears running down my check.

"I ask myself the same question, why?" He said wiping away the tears. "Jade it's too early to say I love you, but I really care for you I want to protect you and be with you at all times"

"Can you stay a little longer?" I choked out.

"Sure" He said.

He hugged me tighter.

The pain went away.

Tears turned into laughter.

I felt happy.

I woke up early for school the next morning.

He was gone, been left earlier.

I got ready. I hid the bruises with makeup, scars covered up with a long sleeve shirts and or bracelets.

Black everything.

As I walked out the door I saw a car pull up.

Who can it be?

A Canadian guy walked out of it.

"Ready for school?" He asked with a smile.

I love him.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I'm taking you to school" He said.

"Yea like last night wasn't enough stalking me all the way to my house" I said.

He chuckled a little.

"It wasn't funny" I said.

"Well are we going or no?" He asked.

I looked at him and slightly smiled.

"Sure, let's go" I said.

I got in the car and changed it to the radio.

I looked out the window as he drove and I noticed he didn't go in the direction of where the school is.

I turned down the volume of the radio.

"Hey um you know you missed a turn to head for the school right?" I said really confused on what was going on.

"Yea, I know" He replied calmly.

"Then where are we going" I questioned.

"We are going to have fun somewhere else" He said with a smile.

"What kind of fun?" I questioned.

"Not that kind" He laughed "The movies, games, and mall kind of fun" He said.

"Skipping?" I said.

"Like you haven't done it before" He said.

Which is true, I used to skip a whole lot back at my old high school until I got to Hollywood arts. I didn't see the point of skipping anymore because I loved the school too much to skip.

I smiled lightly from the memories.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes" He said.

"I have actually. There wasn't not one day I skipped my whole first semester of freshman year" I said. "And you? You seem too much of a good boy to skip" I said.

"I have my days as well not as much like that, but I do" He said pulling into a driveway.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"I'll be back I got to get my little sister and drop her off at school first" He said walking out the car and walking into the house.

I didn't know he had a sister.

Interesting

I looked up when I heard a sound of a little girl coming out the house.

"Get in the back of the seat and make sure to put on your seat belt" Beck yelled as he went back inside the house.

The little girl slowed down as she saw me in the passenger's seat.

"Who are you?" She asked as she jumped into the car and put on her seat belt.

I can't be mean to her, I thought to myself.

"I'm Jade and you are?" I said with an unhappy tone.

Not what I was hoping to come out.

"I'm Vanessa, nice to meet you jade" She said with a happy, peppy tone.

I like her but she has too much manners.

She kept on staring at me when finally Beck jumped in the car.

Finally

"Jade this-" He said before I interrupted him.

"Your sister, I know" I said and smiled at him.

We finally dropped his sister off, she's around ten from he told me just around the same age my younger brother is, where ever he is.

* * *

"So tell me more about your life?" Beck asked as we got ice cream from an ice cream truck at the park and started walking towards the swing sets.

"Nothing really to it my mom left a couple days ago she gave my younger brother up for adoption and well my dad is a poor alcoholic man and I'm just a waste of space for them" I said as I took another lick of my vanilla ice cream cone. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well my parents have been married for 20 years now and I have a younger sister Vanessa, age 9 and that's basically it I guess" He said.

"How come you guys moved down here?" I asked.

"More opportunities for me out here than back where I used t live my parents have always wanted me to succeed" He said.

"How come a guy like you coming from a perfect family and have way better parents meet a broken girl like me with a messed up family whose parents wouldn't give a shit if anything happened her? …Beck I don't want you to settle down for me I really don't because a person like you doesn't deserve to be with a person like me who has mental and emotional issues. You would be better off going out with Tori because she is just like you; you guys have many more in common than you and I do" I said sitting down on the swing set letting a tear or two out.

"Haven't you heard that opposites attract? Look Jade like I said before I cared deeply about you I don't care what anybody else says or do's I will always be here for you through thick and thin." He said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it slowly.

I smiled.

I feel happy, for once in my life I feel happy I thought to myself.

* * *

_**Hey you guys hoped you guys like it R&amp;R please.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**2+ Reviews for sooner update :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade's POV:**

As the day went on I felt a lot more comfortable around Beck.

"We should do this more often" Beck said as he tried to hold my hand.

I moved my hand away from his reach.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, sorry" He said slipping his hands in his front pockets.

"Sure" I said as I rolled my eyes and took his hand out his pocket and held his hand like if we were dating.

What am I doing?

He turned around looked at me and smiled.

His smile makes me smile.

What am I thinking? I thought to myself fading away my smile.

"Its a 2:30" Beck started to say. "If you want we can go to school and make it to our 4th period class only if you want to"

Still holding hands.

I thought for a second and finally said yes although there isn't much point in going to school for just one period but we decided to go back.

**Beck's POV:**

I couldn't help but feel happy because Jade was happy. She acts so differently in school then when we're alone. why?

I'll make sure she's this happy for the rest of her life no matter what the situation is, I want her to be happy just like she is right now with me just us two not like when she's around other people at school or like what people at school have told me about her.

She let her walls down for me. To get to see who she really is, not the mean Jade that everyone at school knows her for but the sweet, love, and caring Jade I got to meet today.

We finally made it to school without any trouble and Jade and I are in the same fourth period so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

**Jade's POV:**

We made it to our last period which was choirs.

For some reason the class seemed very short which is a good thing but at the same time iI feel lke I wasn't paying attention all throughout the lesson.

The bell finally rang and it was time to go home.

"Hey do you want me to go drop you off at your home?" Beck asked me as I was opening my locker.

I guess Tori overheard the conversation because she said something a second later.

"I'd love to" She said with a smile.

"I was talking to Jade" Beck said.

I looked at him then looked at Tori who was disappointing and mad at the same time and to make her feel worse I decided to say yes and smirked at her.

"Jadey!" I heard Cat yell as she came running towards me.

"How many times have I told you not to yell my name out like that" I said almost yelling.

"I'm sorry" She said with such innocence in her voice.

"Come here" I said and then hugged her.

She got all happy then she went off skipping towards Robbie.

"You ready to go?" Beck asked.

I rolled my eyes and started walking out of school.

"I'm guessing that's a yes" He said as he followed me out.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"I just turned 16 and you?" I said.

"I'm also 16 whens your birthday?"

"July 26th" I said "Yours?"

"March 22nd"

With that our conversations turned into laughs and chuckles talking about random stuff.

We finally got to my house and he opened my door and tried to help me out.

"I can get out by myself I don't need your help you know" I said and got out the car.

"Thanks" I said and smiled lightly and started walking towards the door of the house when all of a sudden I felt him grab my arm, spun me around and held me close to him. To close for comfort. His big creamy brown eyes and my icy blue eyes me and we slowly went in for a kiss.

Everything went blank. I didn't think at all, I couldn't. I was just living the moment and enjoying every last bit of it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard a voice yell and with that our lips separated...

* * *

**_Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated x.x_**

**_I promise I'll update sooner from now on._**

**_Hope you guys liked it reviews are greatly appreciated, Thanks :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys I decided that I'm going to finish this story as well so hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. They are greatly appreciated. Thank you._**

**_Hope you guys like it xoxo_**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Beck and I were interrupted by my dad. I whispered "Go" to Beck. I didn't want things to get worse.

"No" Beck said.

Great, this is going to get worse. I knew I should have never told him yes.

"Who are you?" The cold voice spat out.

"I'm Beck" Beck said firmly.

"Why were you kissing my daughter?" The voice said as he walked closer to Beck.

"I love her" He said taking a few steps back.

"Please, don't make me laugh" He chuckled a bit. "I would advise you to never get close to her again unless you want bad things to happen to you and that includes her as well" He said as he started walking inside the house. "Jade get in here now"

I just left without saying anything to Beck I could tell that he's hurt but even worse he didn't say anything as I walked away.

I knew it. He never cared.

I heard his car leave as I closed the door.

"I never want you talking to that boy ever again, you hear me?" My dad said.

I just looked at him with anger. "You had no right to do what you did out there!" I yelled as I started walking upstairs to my room.

"Jadelyn August West, come back down here!" My dad yelled with anger.

"No!" I yelled back even louder as I slammed my door shut and locked it. I had enough I couldn't be doing this anymore I thought to myself as I heard my old man banging on my door.

"Open the door!" He yelled.

I didn't answer. I quickly grabbed my book bag and shoved some of my clothes in it as well as some of my makeup things, then without thinking twice I opened my window and slowly tried to escape. By the time I was close to the bottom I could hear my dad. He was finally able to open my door.

I jumped quickly onto the floor and started running. I couldn't look back, I had no time. Not time to think, I just kept running and running, until I finally decided to stop. Panting really hard, trying to catch my breath as I sat down on the side of the road.

It was getting late. I could see the sunset by now.

I got up and hid behind a tree; seeing all the cars pass by one by one.

I wish my life was different I thought to myself as I started to cry. Remembering how atrocious my life really is. Tears came flowing down my face as I took out a razor blade from my book bag which I always carried around. Horizontal lines all over my forearm; more tears came when the image of Beck came to mind. He never loved me; I was so stupid to fall in love him.

I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning due to the sun which the tree failed to protect me from. I got up and put some sunglasses on that I found in my book bag. I needed to hide my eyes today because I knew they were red from crying last night.

I started making my wat to the school when all of a sudden a car stopped behind me. I started walking even faster and stopped when I heard a voice say.

"Jade; is that you?"

It's Beck

I stopped for a minute then decided to continue walking, but sadly Beck caught up to me.

"Jade!" Beck yelled as he grabbed me by the arm.

I spun around and I could tell from his eyes that he cried. "What" I spat out. I pulled my arm from his grip.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls or messages? I went back to your house last night and you wouldn't answer me. Why" Beck said as he was trying not to cry.

"That should tell you something" I said looking at him with a serious face.

I turned around after a while and continued walking. I saw him pass by after a couple of minutes. I kept a straight face until I couldn't see him anymore and that's when I broke down into tears. I couldn't believe what I just did.

I lied to him, why?

I hated myself for it. Tears flowing down my face as I was trying to walk, but I couldn't anymore and hid behind a tree again…..

Crying without being able to stop myself, after a while I decided that it was time to stop and calm down. I need to be strong. I can't be crying over anyone anymore I thought to myself as I got up and continued walking to school, once again.

As I walked in school there was no one in sight.

First period had already begun.

I went to the bathroom and fixed all my makeup as well as changing into a new outfit. I still wore my sunglasses and wasn't planning on taking them off at all.

When I was done I walked to Sikowits class.

"Well aren't you early" Sikowits said sarcastically.

"Yea, yea" I nagged at him as I looked around. I couldn't help but notice Beck. His eyes were still red like earlier, but this time they were different. I guess he cried as well.

I took a seat next to him, mainly because there were no other chairs available. I couldn't help but feel guilty of what I said to him earlier. I could feel him staring at me.

I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't and ran out the classroom trying to hold the tears in until I got to janitors closet; I lost it again.

I locked the door.

I sat down on the floor crying, trying so hard to control myself when all of a sudden I hear Beck.

"Jade" He said as he tried to open the door.

I slowly got up trying to pull myself together before opening the door.

"What" I spat out as I opened the door.

"Why did you run out the classroom like that?" He said.

"Because I didn't feel like being in there" I said.

"You're lying to me" He said as he reached to take off the sunglasses.

As soon as he took them off I immediately turned my head so he wouldn't see my eyes.

"Did you cry?" He asked.

"No" I said.

Why do I keep lying?

"You did" He said.

"If you know I did then why do you ask?" I said.

"Because I want to see if you tell me the truth" He said.

"We got to get back to class" I said as I tried to walk out but he grabbed me by my arm, pulled me close to him, and kissed me.

"I love you" He said as we pulled apart from the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday, but here it is._**

**_Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review they are greatly appreciated :) xoxo_**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

As we pulled away from our kiss I tried not to cry again but sadly I did cry and couldn't seem to get a grip on myself to stop.

Beck held me tightly and told me it was all going to be alright. He hugged me tighter and after a while I calmed down and we both decided to leave school.

We went to the park again like the other day when we 'skipped'.

I was a quiet ride there. The radio was the only thing breaking the silence.

As we got out of Beck's car he held my hand and we walked around for a bit; we came to a stop and that's when Beck looked at me and started asking me all these questions.

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you answer any of call or any of my messages? Why did you pretend that everything was alright when I saw you walking in the morning? And whenever I went to your house; why didn't you answer me there?" beck questioned me as he slightly got upset and angry at the same time after every question.

I looked away for a second then looked back at him; his eyes were filled with hurt. I can't keep lying to him like I have been.

"I lied to you because I wanted to be strong I didn't want you to think that I was weak and have you laugh at me or make fun of me like I've been most of my life" I said to him.

"But: why?" He questioned. "You don't have to lie to me. You can tell me anything and everything, I'm here for you Jade. I won't make fun of you or laugh at you because that's not me. I don't do that to people and I will never do that to anyone especially to you. We all can't be strong forever and being weak isn't a bad thing, we've all been weak before" He told me as he looked me in the eyes. "You're perfect to me Jade" He said as he gently pushed me towards him and kissed me.

"I love you" I whispered to him.

I took a deep breath and told him that I ran away from home. I looked down to avoid eye contact with him.

"You did what?" He said and made me repeat what I just told him.

"I ran away from home" I said, but this time I said it louder.

"Why?" He asked concerned.

I sighed.

"I ran away because after you left my dad got pissed off and I was pissed off as well and we got into an argument and I decided that it wasn't worth it anymore." I told him as I tried not to cry.

"What wasn't worth it anymore?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said as I slowly started to walk away from him but he grabbed me by the arm.

"Please tell me" He said.

I looked at him and I could tell that he really does want to help me. "I was tired of being physically abused as well as being emotionally abused. That was basically my life for as long as I can remember; my dad being an alcoholic man and my mom well she just acted like I never existed. I had finally had enough after what happened yesterday and I decided enough was enough and packed some of things and left out the window" I said trying my hardest not to cry and I succeeded for once.

"Wait is that why I saw you walking to school this morning?" Beck questioned.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Wait if you ran away after I left, then where did you go? Where did you sleep? Why didn't you tell me when I saw you walking?" Beck asked.

I looked down. "I just kept running and running I couldn't stop until I broke down into tears on the side of the road and hid behind a tree. I saw the cars pass by as I cried and eventually fell asleep" I told him.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've helped you" Beck said.

"I'm not sure you could've helped me" I said.

"I could've tried my best to try to help you" He said.

"It doesn't matter now anyways" I said to him rather serious trying to forget what had happened.

"Where are you planning on sleeping tonight?" Beck asked.

I started to think and think, but I couldn't think of any place to stay for the meantime. I looked around trying to think of something but nothing

"You're staying with me tonight" Beck said.

I looked at him with confusion. "Are you crazy?" I told him.

"I'm not crazy" He chuckled a bit and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm serious, you can stay with me for as long as you need and hopefully for forever" Beck said with a slight smile.

"It's just that I don't want to cause you any problems, I think it would be better if I just go and figure something on my own" I told him.

"No; I'm not going to let you sleep on the side of the road again or anywhere else Jade. I think it will be better if you stay with me. That way I can protect you and make sure you're okay. You're staying with me whether you like it or not. Okay?" Beck said as he grabbed my chin and lifted my head up so I could look into his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him, but I couldn't help but smile a bit. No one has ever been this nice to me especially a guy; it's nice to know that I can actually count on him for anything and everything.

"Promise me" I started to say but stopped.

"Promise you what Jade?" He said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "To be my forever"

"I promise Jade, and I promise to protect you as well" He said with a smile and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you" Beck said as we pulled apart.

I smiled at him. "I love you too" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated but I have extra time now so hopefully I will be updating my stories on a regular basis now. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter ;P**_

* * *

**Jade's POV: **

The last bell of the day had finally rung and everyone scattered out their classrooms like ants.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, then we can leave alright?" Beck asked.

"Alright, I'll be at my locker" I told him as he walked off.

I quickly got to my locker and opened it until I was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Jadey!" Cat yelled. The over exited redhead made her way to way and I opened my arms out to embrace her into a hug. I don't usually do this but ever since I met Beck I've been in a nicer mood.

"Hey kitty" I said as we parted from our hug.

"I've missed you" Cat said getting slightly upset.

"I've missed you too how about we hang out this weekend what do you say?"

"Kay kay!" Cat said eagerly as she skipped away happily.

I looked back at my locker until someone came up to me; It was Beck.

"Hey" He said with a huge smile.

"What are you so smiley about?" I questioned him as I stuffed books into my locker.

"Nothing" He said still smiling from ear to ear watching my every move carefully.

"Stop smiling like that your starting to freak me out" I said with a chuckle at the end and closed my locker afterwards.

"Ready?"

"Do I look ready?" I said sarcastically and started walking out the building.

"I'm guessing that's a yes" I heard Beck say as he tried to catch up to me.

When I got in his truck I heard Vega yelling out his name, I immediately rolled my eyes.

"Beck!"

Beck turned around looking confused at who had yelled his name but the realized it was Vega.

"Oh hey" He said unamused

"What are you doing tonight?" Vega asked with a smile plastered on her face that made me want to kill her.

I don't know why but anger filled my body at the thought of Vega talking to Beck let alone any of these other girls at the school. I couldn't take it anymore she was flirting mad hard with him.

Is this jealousy?

No it can't be.

No wait it is...

Next thing I knew I got out of Becks truck and slammed the door hard and walked over to them; I grabbed Beck by the neck and pulled him in to a deep passionate kiss in which he returned. I could only imagine the face that Vega is making right now.

After we pulled apart I looked at him seductively then turned to Vega.

"He definitely has plans for tonight" I winked at Vega and dragged Beck away pulling his arm.

"What was that?" Beck questioned as we got in the truck.

For some reason I couldn't stop laughing after seeing Tori's face, it was priceless. I looked back and she was still standing there in shock after what just happened.

"Did you see her face?" I said as I slowly tried to stop laughing.

"You haven't answered my question"

Beck got serious which made me stop laughing completely and I sat there quietly.

"Are you going to answer me?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Tell me now"

"I'm sorry ok?" I threw my arms in the arm for a second. "It's just ...I guess I-... got sort of jealous?"

For some weird reason Beck started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought that Jadelyn West was a jealous type"

"Well I'm not" I said crossing my arms.

"Then what was that with Tori? huh" Beck questioned and sort of teased me at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "I just didn't like the fact of Tori talking to you"

"Well it's okay to get a little jealous, but there's nothing to be jealous about I only have eyes for you" Beck said as he taped my nose.

Man I love this guy.

"I love you" Beck said.

"I love you more" I said then he kissed me.

That night I fell asleep in Becks arms and I felt safe. I never thought I would fall so hard for a guy that I just met not so long ago. He held me tight and kissed the top of my head 'I love you' he whispered to my ear and I slowly dosed of to sleep never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that its short but I promise the next chapter will be longer okay? okay. Don't forget to review.**_

_**Love you guys. :)**_


End file.
